In recent years, a data amount such as big data handled by various business systems tends to increase. Along with the increase of the data amount, time for batch processing executed after the close of business such as banking services also increases. So, there is a disclosed technique that reduces batch processing time by changing a file placement pattern according to processing time of the batch processing when executing a batch job (for example, PTL 1).
Furthermore, in some case, dual writing operation is executed on a primary disk storage apparatus and a secondary disk storage apparatus (the primary disk storage apparatus may be hereinafter sometimes referred to as the primary apparatus, the secondary disk storage apparatus may be hereinafter sometimes referred to as the secondary apparatus, and the primary disk storage apparatus and the secondary disk storage apparatus may be hereinafter sometimes referred to as the primary and secondary apparatuses) in order to secure data integrity. Normally, the dual writing operation on the primary and secondary apparatuses is executed during daytime business hours; and after the end of the business hours, the primary and secondary apparatuses are separated from each other, only the primary apparatus is made updatable and is used for online operations, and the secondary apparatus is made non-updatable and is used for batch operations to refer to data. Then, after the completion of the batch operations, copy processing is executed to copy update data of the primary apparatus as difference data to the secondary apparatus.